like a prayer
by thefrenchfan
Summary: à lire...


-1Like a prayer

My première one shot

Il y aura peut-être une séquelle, surtout si vous avez aimé !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les paroles non plus. Je ne les exploite que pour le plaisir et pas pour l'argent.

Cette fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et m'encourage depuis le début !

Il le suivait dans sa voiture banalisée, banale. Une simple voiture de location qui suivait de loin la longue limousine noire. Cela facilitait sa tache, difficile de la perdre, surtout dans ce quartier difficile. Elle filait devant lui à une allure moyenne, normale inconsciente de sa traque.

Elle s'arrêta devant une église un peu délaissée. Il y entra seul inconscient du danger. Ses gardes du corps restent devant la porte mais leurs attitudes marquent le relâchement et la sérénité. Peut-être n'était elle qu'un leurre, peut-être est-elle achetée?

Il se glisse lentement dans les ombres des grands arbres et pénètre par une petite porte. Habillé simplement d'un jean, d'une pull noir et d'une veste en daim il passe totalement inaperçu. Dans l'église les cierges vacillent faisant vivre les peintures naïves des saints et de la vierge. Il est là sur un côté, assis sur un banc. La lumière du jour couchant se décompose en mille éclats de couleurs en traversant les vitraux. Il est baigné par cette lumière irréelle, indifférent. Il écoute tranquillement la répétition de petits chanteurs qui répètent des gospels. Mais ils sont en train de finir car très vite ils prennent leurs affaires et partent par la grande porte. Le prête sans faire plus attention aux quelques personnes venues prier, part rejoindre ses appartements par une porte à l'arrière de la nef.

Il n'y a plus qu'une veille femme attardée priant devant une statue de la vierge et lui qui n'a pas bougé.

Elle fait une révérence et un dernier signe de croix avant de partir d'un pas pressé qui résonne dans l'église maintenant désertée.

Nous sommes seuls. Je m'avance sans bruit pourtant il a sentit ma présence. Il se tourne alors que je suis désormais à moins de deux mètres. Ma main a déjà plongé dans ma veste pour enlever la sécurité de mon automatique.

Le temps suspend son vol. Devant moi se tient le plus beau des anges, descendu des vitraux, me regarde d'un air doux. Ses yeux ont une couleur inhumaine, à peine ombrés par des cheveux d'or.

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a drame

Let the choir sing

- tu es venu. Qu'attends tu, nous sommes seuls.

Il sait.

Like a child you whisper softly to me

You're in control just like a child

- si tu le permets, je voudrais juste savoir ton nom…après tout nous serons liés pour l'éternité, qu'Est-ce qu'un meurtrier sans sa victime ?

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing

I have no choice,

I hear your voiceFeels like flying

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui réponds…

- je n'ai pas de nom, on m'appelle Trowa

- trowa…

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

- c'est donc toi que mon père a payé…

- je ne connais pas le nom de mes commanditaires

- c'est regrettable, car il va te tuer juste après. Je peux savoir combien il t'a payé? Ce sera une de mes dernières requêtes

- 15000 euros

- je vaux donc 15000 euros… Un étrange sourire déforma ses traits, un rire muet et sans joie.

- Quelle est ta dernière requête?

- il est temps n'Est-ce pas ? J'aimerais que tu me tues hors de ce lieu.

- tu n'es pas catholique

- non, c'est vrai, même eux ne veulent pas de moi. Personne ne veut de gens comme moi, c'est honteux, anormal… J'espérait en venant ici… j'y ai rencontré un petit garçon il y a longtemps déjà, qui m'avait dit que son dieu pardonnait tout… accueillait tout le monde, comme lui, un orphelin… Qu'est il devenu, duo, c'était son nom… Mais qu'importe ? Trève de bavardages…

Il me regarde dans les yeux et ne tremble pas, c'est moi qui l'arme dans mes mains et il ne tremble pas.

- Allez vas y Trowa… il semble que j'étais destinée à vivre les étapes de ma vie ici. Il sourit encore. Il semble un ange, si fin, éthéré à la faible lumière des cierges qui luttent contre l'obscurité de la nuit tombante.

Le silence est total mais c'est comme si des centaines de cloches tintaient dans la nef…

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my lame

And it feels like home

Pourquoi je tremble, ce n'est pas la première fois, je suis un enfant de la rue, élevé par des mercenaires… Je ne sais que tuer, me battre et tuer

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Il me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux. Il me lance avec ironie

- il semble que même le meurtrier ne veuille pas de moi. Dépêches toi, Trowa, ils vont bientôt venir voir si tu as fais ton travail et t'exécuter. Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté, nous pourrons un peu discuter, je ne voudrais pas que l'on se quitte dans des circonstances aussi …tragiques?

Je le vise entre ses yeux si beaux…Ma main ne tremble plus.

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a drame

When you call my name it's like a little praye

I'm down on my knees,

I wanna take you there

- Quatre…

Il semble surpris que je connaisse son prénom.

- Quatre crois tu en la destinée?

- non

- tu as tors

- finis ce que tu as à faire, n'es pas de remords, je te l'offre cette vie…

- alors je la prends

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a dream

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees,

I wanna take you there

Je t'attrape par le bras, et je te force à me suivre en courant à l'arrière de l'église, par où le prêtre s'est éclipsé tout à l'heure.

- Mais…

- tu m'as offert ta vie, je l'ai pris. Quitte à mourir de toute façon… Et pour qu'il n'y est pas d'ambiguïté, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne ferme pas les yeux malgré l'avalanche de sentiments qui me traversent, les saints nous sourient dans leurs cadres dorés.

Il me sourit un peu perdu, il accepte.

-

Nous partons en courant à perdre haleine, fuyant dans l'obscurité. Curieusement pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux dire que de la lumière a jaillit devant moi.

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a drame

Let the choir sing


End file.
